black snow
by hyejinpark
Summary: (Discontinue) Sungmin limbung dalam dada berdarah sang ayah,tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat dada kirinya bibirnya tergigit hingga berdarah karena ulahnya sendiri, ia melenguh tertahan hingga semuanya berubah gelap.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Snow (****Prolog****)**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|AU|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-crime|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: SUJU and other**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah tiga belas tahun semenjak peristiwa yang menyebabkan semua orang terkasihnya pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan cara yang sadis, dalam pembantaian malam natal tiga belas tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan sebuah trauma mendalam tentang akan sebuah ketakutan di dalam gadis belia itu, Lee Sungmin begitu mereka memanggilnya sekarang.

Usianya baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun tepatnya satu Januari lalu, gadis itu berparas manis lagi cantik, manik matanya bening sebening embun di pagi hari namun sejak peristiwa mengerikan malam itu ia kehilangan semuanya ,ia jadi lebih pemurung dan penyendiri terkadang gadis mungil itu menjerit ketakutan kala melihat darah tapi hal-hal tersebut kini hampir tidak pernah terjadi lagi semenjak ia diadopsi oleh seorang seorang pengusaha sukses asal china,Tan Hanggeng atau yang lebih familiar disapa Hankyung dalam nama Korea, bersama 'istrinya yang memang juga orang korea, Hankyung merawat Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terlebih lagi sang 'istri, Kim Heechul,

Heechul memiliki peran ganda bahkan triple dalam hidupnya, hidup dirinya sendiri dan hidup untuk ke dua orang sisi ia adalah seorang atasan yang tegas bila sudah ada bersama para bawahannya dikantor,Heechul adalah seorang arsitek yang cukup mashur dengan karya-karya desainnya yang banyak dipakai oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit baik di Korea,China,dan Jepang tidak perlu disebutkan juga tentang nama dari gedung –gedung yang sudah memakai jasanya dari info diatas cukuplah sudah untuk kita mengetahui bagaimana kayanya dia.

Dan disisi ke dua, Heechul adalah seorang 'ibu' bagi bagi ibu yang yang selalu menonjolkan sisi keibuannya terhadap sang mereka berkumpul sikap ketus dan pemarah Heechul akan sirna begitu saja dan bahkan ketika Sungmin berada dalam radius dua kilometer pun.

Namun dalam sisi terakhir Heechul adalah sosok seorang 'istri untuk Hankyung atau dalam bahasa kaum mereka kita sebut itu dengan istilah ' ?Ya,mereka adalah pasangan gay dan mereka telah sah sebagai pasangan suami istri secara negara dan ikatan yang katanya sudah mendapat restu dari Tuhan,_"Molla?siapa yang tahu", _banyak yang mendukung dan mencibir tentang hubungan yang dijalani oleh para pasangan seperti mereka,tapi toh ya di balik semua itu ada sebuah kata yang mengikat mereka…

Cinta.

Bagi mereka tidak ada yang salah dalam rasa cinta karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan cinta di setiap hati manusia dan Sungmin adalah wadah cinta untuk mereka menumpahkan pun sangat menerima itu dengan senang hati,menerima segala cinta dari orang tua tidak biasanya.

Dulu pernah terpikir daam benak Sungmin kecil tentang kondisi orang tua angkatnya itu, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak gadis itu, seperti…

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu sama-sama seorang pria?"

Atau mengapa ada dua orang pria yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _daddy_ dan _appa_.

Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu semua pertanyaan itu lenyap dan tergantikan oleh sebuah rasa sayang dan dukungan bagi hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin demi apapun sangat menyayangi mereka lebih dari apapun bahkan memberikan nyawanya saja ia rela ia bahkan berjanji untuk menermani mereka sampai tua. Sampai tua? mungkin tidak sampai tua juga ia rasa itu tidak mungkin kalau mengingat kondisinya.

Sejak kecil Sungmin divonis dokter mengalami kelainan pada jantungnya, entahlah istilah ilmiahnya sangat rumit untuk diingat-ingat. Karena kondisinya tersebut, tidak mengherankan jika gadis itu sering melakukan perawatan intensif berminggu-minggu baik di rumah ataupun rumah sakit bahkan dikamarnya pun tak ubahnya seperti ruangan rumah sakit.

Saat itu Sungmin kecil terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara gaduh dari lantai satu rumahnya,dengan mata sayu mengantuk dan boneka kelinci putih kecil yang ia peluk ,kaki mungilnya berjalan meraba gelap lorong lantai dua rumah yang bisa disebut mansion itu. Rambut coklat sebahunya bergerak berdesir seirama dengan laju angin yang masuk lewat jendela besar yang tidak tertutup dan setapak langkah kaki mungil bocah empat tahun itu menjejakki lantai dingin marmer hitam di bawahnya, mencari jejak sang ayah.

Terdengar suara seperti kembang api atau petasan yang memekakkan telinganya,Sungmin kecil menunduk, badanya bergetar menahan tangis dalam keadaan gelap bocah kecil itu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mencari sang ayah.

"Appa" isaknya dramatis sembari memeluk boneka putih berbentuk kelinci, berteriak ia memanggil-manggil sang ayah.

Anyir ...

Cairan pekat berbau karat tampak menyala dalam ruangan gelap di lantai marmer hitam nan dingin masih meraba dalam gelap bibir mungilnya terus memanggil sang tidak tahu jika ada dua sosok berjubah hitam tengah menyunggingkan senyuman untuknya.

'**CEK'**

Kaki kecilnya tak sengaja menginjak aliran darah yang sudah seperti sungai itu,licin dan dingin ujung gaun tidur putih gadis itu berubah menjadi merah seketika kala ia melengkahi tubuh dari parlor Song yang lehernya hampir putus.

"Appa"

Bibir kecil Sungmin bergetar saat kakinya tersandung sesuatu,

"Appa" lagi ia menagggil ayahnya yang mustahil panggilan itu akan tersaut,

'**BRUK'**

Sungmin jatuh teerjungkal setelah itu sebagian tubuhnya menjadi kotor terkena ceceran darah dari tubuh di depannya,Lee Kangin ayahnya tergeletak bersimbah darah tak bernyawa tepat di hadapannya.

"Hiks,Hiks,appa!" Sungmin kecil memekik, "Appa kenapa? Ireonabwa?" isaknya menjadi-jadi…

Tangan mungil itu gemetar meraba wajah yang dihadapannya kini, wajah penuh kecemasan dan pasi milik ayahnya,Sungmin menangis seperti anak seusiannya ,suaranya serak karena terus memanggil –manggil ayahnya...

"hiks, appa..."

'**CETEK'** suara saklar lampu dihidupkan,

Sungmin bocah empat tahun itu seakan mengeluarkan biji matanya, bibirnya yang tadi terisak mendadak terkantup rapat lututnya lemas seketika melihat tubuh berlumuran darah tepat di depannya,ayahnya...

Jantung Sungmin bergemuruh seakan mau meledak, rasanya sakit sampai gadis empat tahun itu seperti mau pipis,bukan hanya ayahnya saja yang dalam kondisi begitu bahkan parlor Song dan maid yang lain juga dan lebih parahnya lagi pohon dan hiasan natal serta kado untuknya besok pagi sudah tercecer dan hancur, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada derap kaki yang mengetuk,

"Merry christmas girl"

Sapa salah seorang pria berjubah hitam yang sejak tadi mengintainya,tubuh Sungmin jatuh meringkuk pada jasad sang ayah meminta perlindungan,bibirnya kembali bergetar saat melihat gummy smile yang terpampang di wajah pria tadi,seringaian tepatnya.

"Tidak ku sangka Rakun tua itu meiliki puteri yang sangat manis" ujar salah seorang temannya keluar dari ruang kerja Kangin mengambil sesuatu lebih mirip sebuah folder penting yang tersimpan dalam sebuah disket hitam beserta amplop coklat besar.

"Kau menakutinya Hyung!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang bertampang childish.

"Jinjja?aigoo maafkan ajjushi ne,siapa namamu ehm?Mianhae karena telah menghabisi ayahmu,ah bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengannya juga tidak asyik jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian paling tidak kau bisa merayakan natal di surga sehabis ini" Pria itu terkekeh…

"Hyung biar aku saja yah!Aigoo neomu Kyeopta ah kau ingin ajjushi menghambisimu bagaimana, ditembak dengan pistol,dibekap hingga kehabisan nafas atau seperti orang tua itu? tanya pria dengan gummy smile itu menunjuk parlor Song,

"Aish,kau tambah menakutinya Hyung!sini biar aku saja biar aku yang..."belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya Sungmin kecil yang sejak tadi merasakan sakit di dadanya itu kini mengerang , dan tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka,

"Aish hyung dia-d-dia mati sendiri hyung!"

"Mwo?"

"Serangan jantung aniya? Kudengar jika putri Lee Kangin memang memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya sejak lahir, kkaja tidak usah diberesi saja kasihan bocah dia kita juga sudah mendapatkan filennya"

"T-tapi hyung bagaimana kalau dia selamat, dan dia juga sudah melihat wajah kita?"

"Yah!kau tidak lihat ia sudah lemas tak berdaya begitu? kkaja kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum ada yang menemukan hal yang mencurigakan" titah pria yang tampak seperti ketua mereka,

"Ya aishh!padahal aku baru akan mulai, aish jinjja "ucap sang pria berwajah childish itu.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan si kecil Sungmin ditengah kesakitannya, membuka lebar-lebar pintu besar itu membiarkan salju pertama malam ini masuk ke dalam,menumpuk bersama ceceran darah yang menganak sungai.

'**BRUK'**

Sungmin limbung dalam dada berdarah sang ayah,tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat dada kirinya bibirnya tergigit hingga berdarah karena ulahnya sendiri ia melenguh tertahan hingga semuanya berubah gelap hingga akhirnya gadis kecil nan malang itu mengetuk alam bawah sadarnya.

Sungmin kecil berjalan sendirian di tengah salju, masih dengan gaun tidurnya, kakinya beku menapaki dinginnya es tanpa alas dan pakaian hangat. Ia bergetar antara dingin dan takut, tidak lebih tepatnya kombinasi keduanya, kedinginan dan takut. Lamat-lamat dari kejauhan gadis itu dapat melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang familiar di matanya.

Itu ayahnya,samar-samar Sungmin menangkap siluet ayahnya berjalan kearahnya,namun dengan tubuh penuh tetes darah yang mengalir menyebabkan noda merah yang menghitam pada hamparan salju.

"APPA!" pekik Sungmin kecil namun gadis itu tidak berjalan maju melainkan mundur ia ketakutan sangat ketakutan,tubuhnya yang tadi membeku kini memanas karena keringat nafas Sungmin kecil tercekat ia terus mundur menjauh dari sosok yang di depannya.

" Appa kenapa?" cicitnya ketakutan.

Sungmin kecil terisak nafasnya tercekat dalam gelap dan dinginnya malam natal yang bersalju hitam terkurung dalam ketakutannya sendiri.

"Inspektur gadis ini masih hidup!" Teriak salah seorang opsir polisi bertubuh gempal itu, "Petugas Shin,panggil petugas medis CEPAT!"

**.**

**_Black Snow_Black Snow_Black Snow_**

**.**

Bias-bias mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela dengan gorden merah muda bermotifkan renda-renda bunga dikamar yang juga bercat merah muda itu, didalamnya masih bersemayam seorang gadis muda yang bergelung dalam selimut baby pinknya ,ia masih sangat pulas tidur layaknya seorang bayi.

"Good Morning sleepy head!"

"Eughhh"

"Morning Cinderlella" Sungmin mengerjap dengan suara serak senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat sosok Heechul sang 'ibu' berada di depannya memberikannya kecupan selamat pagi dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? kau banyak berkeringat semalam kita panggil dokter Park saja ne? appa takut jantungmu kumat lagi Min" ucap Heechul Khawatir membelai pucuk rambut gadisnya itu.

"Gwanchana appa!" balas Sungmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul bermaksud memeluknya, Heechul merengkuhnya mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Sungmin seperti pada bayi umumnya.

"Rindu Daddy?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin,dan diangguki oleh Sungmin.

Lalu Heechul pun mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya untuk melakukan video call dengan Hangeng yang sekarang masih berada di China,

"Daddy/Hannie" pekik mereka saat melihat hidung mancung Hanggeng,

"Aigoo!Minnie-ah kau sudah bangun rupanya bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak, kau sudah sarapan dan minum obat,tidak ada yang sakit kan nak?appamu bagaimana?apakah rumah aman selama daddy pergi?kau makan dengan baik sayang?jangan terlalu lelah berkerja ne! Daddy merindukan kalian!"

Ucap Hanggeng dengan pertanyaan yang memberondong dan membuat dua orang disebrang sana hanya tertanya simpul saja. Mereka sudah biasa meladeni seabrek pertanyaan Hanggeng yang seperti itu.

"NDE!" jawab mereka kompak kemudian lalu layarpun mati dan panggilan terputus,

"Ya!ddady belum selesai bicara ya!kenapa malah dimatikan,aishh selalu saja seperti ini hahh..." ucap Hanggeng menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi ne,appa sudah siapkan air untukmu nanti ajumma Hwang akan datang agak siangan,jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa minta ditemani appa harus survei lapangan hari ini Minnie dengarkan appa ne!"

"Arasseo appa!aah geunde boleh tidak hari ini aku ke rumah Kyuhyun,Ryeowook eonie membuat pesta untuk Kyungsoo karena ia sudah bisa berjalan appa,boleh ya?" aegyo Sungmin pada Heechul yang sudah akan beranjak pergi dari duduknya,

"Kyungsoo bukannya Kyuhyun?" ucap Heechul menggoda Sungmin

"Appa!" ujar Sungmin malu jika 'ibunya' itu menyebut nama pacarnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berhubungan lama sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit dua tahun saat itu mereka sama-sama berada dalam rumah sakit yang sama.

Saat itu Kyuhyun yang kakinya terkilir karena habis terjatuh dari bermain ski dan Sungmin yang sudah tentu sedang menjalani perawatannya. Mereka bertemu saat keduanya mencoba kabur dari seseorang. Sungmin yang saat itu sudah sangat bosan dengan segala obat dan perawatan rumah sakit, dan Kyuhyun yang kabur dari kejaran kakak perempuannya karena bocah itu meninggalkan ruang terapi dan menjahili perawat pria yang bertugas menterapinya.

Sama seperti kisah cinta kebanyakan, mereka bertemu dan mengobrol hingga berakhir sampai sekarang. Kakak Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin bahkan mereka tahu akan kondisi Sungmin dan orang tuanya. Mereka menerima itu dengan biasa saja seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang lazim.

"Baiklah tapi setelah Hwang ajumma datang ne!" ucap Heechul final.

"OKE!"

**Prolog End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Snow**

**Written by hye jin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|AU|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-crime|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment|plagiat not allowed|****GS|Yaoi|**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-a, Sungmin-a,"panggil Heechul dengan nada sangat cemas, bagaimana tidak cemas pasalnya puterinya itu tengah didorong menuju ruang UGD. Heechul menemukan Sungmin tergeletak dikamarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah memegangi dada kirinya.

"Hosh,hosh,hosh," deru nafas Sungmin terdengar kasar, tangannya masih mencengkram erat dada kirinya, dokter datang dan langsung memberi penanganan medis.

"Siapkan tabung oksigennya, Sungmin-sshi kau bisa mendengarku tarik nafasmu perlahan lalu hembuskan juga perlahan, bukakan bajunya ganhosa" dokter sibuk memeriksa pupil mata Sungmin dan mengecek detak jantungnya, perawat pun menempelkan alat-alat ke tubuh Sungmin. Perlahan nafas Sungmin tidak tersengal lagi setelah suntikan dan infuse diberikan ketubuhnya. Heechul sudah berangsur sedikit tenang tidak sepanik tadi. Gadis itu tertidur karena pengaruh obat, dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat untuk memastikan keadaannya lebih lanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku selalu bermimpi, mimpi yang sama dan selalu berulang-ulang. Berdiri ditengah kabut putih diatas tanah yang berselimut salju disana aku melihat seseorang yang tidak pernah aku kenal, seseorang yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku yang selalu yang berusaha menjauh, pria itu wajahnya begitu hangat,namun aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah itu, hanya dapat merasakan jika pria itu benar-benar hangat…"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan membiasakan diri dari bias-bias cahaya yang masuk dari celah kaca jendela. Diedarkan pandangannya kesamping ada Heechul yang masih tidur meringkuk dengan posisi duduk,tangannya tidak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sungmin bergeming, mengelus pucuk kepala 'ibunya' itu.

"Sungmin-a kau sadar nak!" seru Heechul parau saat menyadari gerakan tangan Sungmin. Gadis bermanik rubah itu mengangguk pelan ingin rasanya menjawab tapi tenggorokannya sangat kering jadi ia memilih diam, "Ada yang sakit?" tanya Heechul memeriksa badan Sungmin, dan ia menggeleng, "Tunggu sebentar nde appa ambilkan air dulu"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan menatap punggung Heechul yang menjauh keluar pintu. Gadis itu membisu menyadari jika banyak alat-alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Heechul datang bersamaan dengan dokter dan perawat. Dokter yang sudah menangani Sungmin beberapa tahun terakhir itu tampak tersenyum ke arahnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu Sungmin-sshi sudah lebih baik? Kita check dulu kondisimu nde!" ucapnya ramah.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kambuh setelah enam bulan?" ucap seoarang dokter bertubuh gempal pada Sungmin dan Heechul, "Nde" jawab Sungmin lemas saat ini ia bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan posisi setengah duduk dan Heechul disampingnya, "Arasseo untuk sementara ini tidak ada masalah tapi istirahat dulu disini hingga sepuluh hari kedepan nde" ucap dokter itu lagi seusai mengecek kondisi Sungmin, "Nde, gamsahamnida uisanim" ucap Heechul membungkuk dan mengantarnya sampai pintu.

Sungmin mendengus sebal menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar, yang menampilkan langsung pemandangan taman belakang rumah sakit. Ia sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini . Menginap dirumah sakit dan membiarkan tusukan jarum masuk ketubuhnya. Heechul yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan puterinya itu jika sedang kesal malah menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia mendekati Sungmin mengusap surai cokelatnya yang sudah mencapai bahu, lalu merapikan selimut sampai batas pinggangnya.

"Appa telponkan Kyuhyun? " tanya Heechul mengedipkan matanya dan dibalas oleh delikan imut putrinya itu, Sungmin memang ahlinya jika membuat aegyo meskipun dalam keadaan pucat sekalipun wajah gadisnya masih tampak menggemaskan,membuat pria cantik itu terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Ada yang Sungmin fikirkan eoh? kenapa bisa sampai begini?" tanya Heechul lembut, Sungmin menggeleng dan memilih minta dipeluk olehnya jika sudah begini Heechul tahu jika puterinya itu tengah dilanda takut.

"Gwanchana" ucap Heechul menenangkan dan mengusap lembut punggung ringkih Sungmin.

"Puteri appa akan baik-baik saja, uri Sungmin akan cepat sembuh dan selalu sehat" ucapnya sembari mengusap lembut punggung sempit milik puterinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin bersungut kesal dengan sembari menekan asal ponsel touch screen nya, gadis itu kesal lantaran sms atau panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul datang membawa beberapa baju ganti Sungmin, tahu akan gelagat kesal puterinya Heechul hanya bisa tertawa dan merpikan baju Sungmin ke lemari.

"Daddy akan sampai sore ini, jangan cemberut lagi oke!" ucap Heechul memulai percakapan. Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum sumeringah mendengar jika daddynya akan pulang ke Korea.

"Jeongmal?" tanyanya memastikan, Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menghampiri puterinya itu menatap sedih makan siang Sungmin yang belum sempat ia makan terlebih butiran-butiran tablet dengan berbagai warna yang masih belum diminumnya.

"Mau appa belikan makanan lain?" tawar Heechul, gadis itu lagi-lagi menggeleng padanya ia malas makan dan malas minum obat. Demi apa ia sungguh bosan dengan ini semua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau tidak ada obat-obat itu bagaimana bisa ia bertahan selama ini, ia sudah seperti mayat hidup dari hari ke hari…

Heechul menatapnya sedih ia tidak tega jika Sungminnya sedih begini sejak mereka mengadopsi Sungmin dua belas tahun lalu , gadis itu bagaikan embun penyejuk serta pelangkap kekosongan diantaranya dan Hangeng.

Sungmin kecil yang sangat menngemaskan membuat siapa saja gemas dibuatnya. Dan begitu mereka tahu akan latar belakang Sungmin sebenarnya mereka jadi semakin overprotective pada gadis itu, apalagi ditambah dengan kondisinya. Home schooling dan kegiatan lainnya banyak Sungmin lewati dengan dirumah atau perawatan intensive di rumah sakit.

Bersyukur ada Kyuhyun satu-satunya teman Sungmin. Mereka bertemu saat sama-sama dirumah sakit. Terjatuh karena bermain ski dan kabur dari pengobatan mereka memang dipertemukan lewat takdir. Sampai sekarang pun kyuhyunlah temannya.

"Chagi," panggil Heechul lembut menghampiri Sungmin membujuk agar ia mau makan. Sungmin masih tak bergeming ia masih mengotak –ngatik ponselnya menekan kuat-kuat semut yang ia ganti dengan photo Kyuhyun digame ponselnya.

Heechul angkat tangan ia menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Hanggeng muncul dari daun pintu sembari membawa sebuah kotak berisi bubur labu untuk Sungmin. Ia tahu jika sampai saat ini kelinci putihnya itu belum makan. Sungmin yang tadinya merengut tiba-tiba saja tersenyum senang saat melihat daddynya. Ia memekik senang hampir saja jarum infusenya lepas.

"Siapa yang tidak mau makan tadi?" ucap Hanggeng mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Daddy!" pekik Sungmin menghambur kedalam pelukannya, Heechul hanya bisa iri melihatnya ,ia sebal sebab Hanggeng mendapat pelukan hangat dari Sungmin.

"Appa tidak mau daddy peluk juga?" tanya Hanggeng seraya merentangkan tangan kirinya , Heechul tersenyum kecil malu-malu mau ia sedikit demi sedkit mendekat ikut bergabung dalam pelukan hangat itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu perlahan tadinya ia berniat menjenguk Sungmin sekalian minta maaf karena ponselnya mati. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat keakraban keluarga Sungmin. Meskipun tahu akan kondisi keluarga Sungmin fakta tentang ia diadopsi oleh pasangan gay, dan kondisi Sungmin yang lemah kyuhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali yang terpenting baginya adalah Sungmin, hanya Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah kalian dapatkan informasinya?"

"Belum bos kami belum tahu tentang keberadaan anak dari tuan Lee, menurut kabar ia diadopsi pasca sebulan kejadian itu dan info mengenai siapa yang mengadopsinya serta hal yang terkait tentang orang tuanya angkatnya kami belum menemukan informasi yang tepat dari pihak panti tidak mau memberi tahu lebih lanjut."

"Bodoh! Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan sampai mencari informasi seperti itu saja tidak bisa?" sungut pria itu geram.

"Maaf bos, kami sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menguak informasinya, kami juga sudha berusaha untuk menyusup guna mencari data dan informasi mengenai surat adopsi gadis itu namun nihil. Tidak ada data informasi terkait mengenai gadis putri keluarga Lee itu.

"Cari terus aku mau sampai gadis itu ditemukan!" Ucapnya mengakhiri sambungan.

Pria blonde yang baru saja dimarahi itu hanya dapat tertawa miring sambil kembali menghisap permen lolipopnya. Tersenyum, ia meremehkan bagaimana bisa mencari keberadaan bocah yang hilang dua belas tahun lalu itu dengan mudah apalagi ditambah ia telah diadposi bisa saja kan ia tidak tinggal lagi dikorea atau bahkan sudah berganti nama dan marga.

"Hah!" ia mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang pria menghampirinya lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Gumanhae! Aku sedang kesal dengan si kepala besar itu!" jawabnya,

"Kepala Besar?" tanyanya lagi, si pria itu pun menghentakkan kakinya lalu membanting kasar lollipop itu hingga pecah , dan sebagian menggelundung di lantai rumah mereka.

"Kau ingat gadis kecil puteri keluarga Lee yang dinyatakan telah meninggal tiga belas tahun lalu?" jawabnya,

"Nde" ucapnya tak bosan mengecupi hingga menyesapi leher putih kekasihnya itu, kecup, "Memangnya" jilat, "Kenapa", hisap, "Eum?" tanyanya membuat desiran aneh memacu hasrat pria blonde itu.

"Ternyata ia masih hidup dan sempat diadopsi oleh orang lain" sambungnya dengan nafas terengah.

"Setahun yang lalu si kepala besar itu menemukan jika istri Lee Kangin masih hidup. Wanita itu meminta keberadaan puterinya entahlah bagaimana bos dan mantan istri lee Kangin bisa saling berhubungan" jelasnya payah-payah menggelinjang geli akan perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Arraseo, jangan banyak berfikir bukankah itu sudah lama terjadi huh . Mungkin saja putrinya itu kini berada jauh di Korea atau bahkan ia sudah menghilang ditelan bumi" balasnya kembali menggoda bagian tubuh yang lain,

"Itu juga yang ku fikirkan namun kau tahun beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku terus mencari keberadaan gadis itu, sial tidak ada satu pun petunjuk tentangnya!"

"Jangan di fikirkan lagi, kau tahu aku sudah tidak tahan kita sudah tidak bertemu lama sekali" desah pria itu erotis tepat di kuping sang pria blonde.

.

.

.

Orang tua itu kini tengah duduk saling berhapan di ranjang dengan Sungmin sebagai pusatnya. Mereka fokus melihat banyaknya suapan yang ditelan Sungmin. Sudah tujuh belas menit dan Sungmin hanya makan tiga suap.

Heechul pun mencoba meniru aegyo Sungmin, membujuk agar gadisnya mau makan paling tidak lima sendok saja, namun Sungmin menggeleng mulutnya sudah mulai pahit apalagi mengingat butir-butir obat yang akan ia minum nanti. Heel No! ia harus bisa menampung itu semua diperutnya!

"Satu suap lagi ya nak!" bujuk mereka,

"Kenyang daddy!" jawab Sungmin dan dibalas helaan nafas kecewa mereka. Tidak mau melihat ekspresi sedih orang tuanya akhirnya kelinci putuh itupun mengalah dan kembali menyuapkan bubur labu itu ke mulutnya.

Heechul berbinar melihat itu ," Makan lagi nde kau juga harus minum obat setelah ini nde" bujuk Heechul pelan,dan diangguki pasrah oleh Sungmin.

"Sayang aku keluar sebentar " izin Hanggeng pada dua malaikatnya. Keduanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hanggeng yang akan menelpon seseorang terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar di dinding. Didekatnya Nampak sebuah kotak sebuah paper bag berisi makanan , itu makanan Hanggeng menebak. Ia lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk namun pria stoic itu menolak takut jika moment keluarganya terganggu,

"Kau tahukan jika Sungmin sudah ngambek? Cepat temui dia " pinta Hanggeng beranjak pergi menelpon.

Kyuhyun menghitung kancing-kancing di mantelnya, masuk atau tidak ia tahu kesalahannya kali ini, ponselnya mati seharian ia juga mendapat kabar Sungmin masuk rumah sakit dari pembantu rumah gadis itu. "Masuk" Khuhyun menghela nafas dan meneggeser pintu itu perlahan.

"Sudah appa!" pekik Sungmin merasakan rasa pahit yang amat lekat di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun mematung di depan melihat ekspresi kepayahan Sungmin minum obat mencampurkan semua tablet dan pil itu menjadi satu lalu menggerusnya dan meminumnya sekaligus menyisahkan jutaan partikel pahit dilidah.

"Anyeong!" cicit Kyuhyun tanpa dosa dan

'**BRUK'**

Sebuah batal menghantam kepala pecinta game tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kemari kau bocah, keluar!" amuk Heechul yang baru saja melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun sempat linglung sejenak kemudian mengaduh merasakan pusing akibat lemparan panas yang mengenai wajahnya itu. Ia masih belum mencerna akan situasi yang terjadi kejadiannya begitu cepat dan Heechul mengamuk lagi, ah tidak kali ini pria cantik itu tengah berada didepannya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu kapan pria itu menghampirinya.

Heechul berkacak pinggang bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun ,hampir saja jika Hanggeng tidak cepat datang menjadi penengah. Sungmin yang masih lemas hanya dapat membeo tidak mengerti kenapa ayah angkatnya itu bisa sebegitu marahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ajhusi" cicit Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik punggung Hanggeng, "Hannie! Bawa bocah nakal ini kehadapanku, gara-gara dia uri Sungmin drop lagi,bawa kemari!" pinta Heechul yang menganggap jika Kyuhyun adalah penyebab menurunnya kondisi Sungmin.

Sebenarnya memang iya sih, jika difikir-fikir sebab seminggu belakangan ini Kyuhyun selalu berkunjung ke rumah dan mengajak Sungmin untuk keluar. Mereka menghabiskan waktu layaknya pasangan biasanya, pergi ke taman bermain, memancing di danau, bermain ski, sampai menghabiskan waktu memasak bersama kakak Kyuhyun dan mengurus keponakannya yang masih berusia dua tahun. Yah hitung-hitung latihan jika mereka punya anak nantinya, benak Kyuhyun berfikir jahil…

Namun Kyuhyun lupa jika hal-hal tersebut berpengaruh pada kondisi Sungmin. Gadis itu tentu mau saja menjalani aktivitas diluar secara ia juga sangat jarang merasakan yang namanya keluar rumah, temannya hanya Kyuhyun,kakak perempuanya dan keponakan Kyuhyun yang masih berusia dua tahun. Sungmin juga home schooling makanya tidak punya teman, appa dan daddynya juga sibuk seringkali mereka jarang berkumpul bersama dalam satu rumah, jika bukan appanya yang keluar kota atau daddynya yang keluar negeri.

Namun Sungmin cukup sadar akan posisinya, diadopsi oleh mereka diberikan kasih sayang yang melimpah ia sudah sangat berterimakasih. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka lebih dari apa pun, masa bodoh dengan masa kecilnya yang tidak pernah bisa ia ingat lagi, yang terpenting kan ada mereka, keluarganya sekarang. Sungmin tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara geraman Heechul yang meminta Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya di belakang punggung Hanggeng.

"Ajhusi Mianhe aku tidak sengaja aku benar-benar lupa!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Heechul berhasil menggapainya, "Lupa katamu!" geram si pria cantik itu lagi, " Sungmin sakit itu gara-gara kau yang selalu mengajaknya keluar!"

"APPA"

"Astaga Heechul-ah"

"Min tolong aku" pekik Kyuhyun nelangsa…

.

.

.

_**Satu jam kemudian…**_

Kyuhyun masih bersungut-sungut mencoba meredam kekesalannya dan lebih memilih untuk merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang tadi habis di geplak oleh Heechul. Kini , sekarang pemuda itu tengah duduk manis sembari mendengarkan cerita Sungmin.

"Belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi dan mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya. Aku berdiri ditengah kabut dengan tanah yang tertutupi salju putih tapi ada yang janggal saljunya tidak terasa dingin tapi hangat. Dan lagi pria itu aku tidak ingat jelas wajahnya ia selalu datang dan memanggil nama kecilku, 'minnie' katanya, tangannya terulur padaku dan pada saat yang bersamaan tercium bau darah yang pekat membuat salju yang kupijak menjadi hitam…" Cerita Sungmin akan mimpinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama menjadi merinding sendiri mendengarnya. "Ming, kau menceritakannya pada appa dan daddymu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng ia takut jika menceritakannya akan membuat mereka bertambah cemas dan ujungnya pasti rumah sakit lagi, hell no! Sungmin tidak mau itu, mengunjungi psikolog dan diberi obat penenang ,stimulus agar mimpinya tidak datang lagi, ia tidak mau itu terlebih sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan pria yang hadir dimimipinya itu. Mungkinkah jika ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, Sungmin hanya bisa menebak.

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun cemas pasalnya gadis itu hanya diam saja sejak tadi, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ,sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng, ia malah mengalihkan topik kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjawab teleponya dari pagi tadi, padahal Sungmin ingin bicara sesuatu. Tapi jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi , tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dan sesak itu datang lagi setelah sekian lama tidak datang.

"Mianhae, appamu benar jika saja aku tidak mengajakmu kemana-mana aku lupa Ming, aku terlalu bersemangat karena ini masih dalam suasana liburan" sesal Kyuhyun.

"Anio, aku saja yang lemah jadinya banyak merepotkan orang. Gomawo telah bersabar dan menemaniku selama ini" ucap Sungmin tulus, wajah pucatnya terlihat sangat cantik terlebih lagi bias sinar lembayung sore masuk ke celah-celah jendela ruang rawatnya, Sungmin tersenyum manis, sangat manis sehingga mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun diam terpaku…

"Yeppeota" gumam Kyuhyun .

Heechul tiba-tiba saja masuk dan merusak moment indah Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Pria itu menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang, tidak namun ini lebih tepatnya mengusir. Sungmin hanya dapat tertawa saja saat melihat perdebatan kecil lagi-lagi masuk menjadi penengah mereka. Pria berdarah china itu lalu duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin dan membenarkan letak selimut anak gadisnya itu. Mereka tidak tahu jika Sungmin sudah tertidur karena efek obat yang diminumnya.

"Bisakah kalian diam, Kyu pulanglah sudah hampir malam Sungmin juga perlu istirahat, oh sampaikan terimakasih kami pada kakakmu atas makanannya, dan kau Chulie berhenti marah-marah oke !" ucap Hanggeng dan membuat suasana tenang seketika.

"Sungmin tidur?" ucap Heechul dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan lirih, Hanggeng mengangguk.

"Arraseo ajhusi aku kembali lagi besok, aku pulang dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sopan membungkuk hormat pada keduanya, tidak lupa ia mengecup kening Sungmin sebentar yang sudah tentu membuat Heechul mendelik tajam,"Hei!"

"Jalja Ming" ucap Kyuhyun lembut lalu benar-benar mohon diri untuk pulang.

"Jangan terlaru kasar padanya sayang, kau tahukan jika cuma dia satu-satunya teman Sungmin" ucap Hanggeng lembut. Ia tahu jika 'istrinya' itu tidak bisa dikerasi. "Bukannya begitu Han, Cuma kau tahukan bagaimana takutnya aku jika melihat Sungmin kesakitan seperti tadi, ditambah lagi Sungmin sempat sebal karena tidak bocah nakal itu tidak menjawab ponselnya" adu Heechul manja.

"Arrasseo, aku akan pulang dulu mandi dan mengambil baju ganti untukmu, ingin menitip sesuatu?" tawarnya lagi, Heechul mengedip genit dan membisikan sesuatu,dan membuat Hanggeng sumeringah setelahnya, biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu tentang titipan Heechul tadi…

.

.

.

Sungmin bernafas tersengal keringat kembali membasahi tubuhnya, matanya terpejam erat keningnya bertaut raut wajahnya menegang seakan tengah menghadapi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Heechul terbangun mendengar lenguhan dan nafas kasar Sungmin,sontak ia panic dan berteriak membangunkan Hanggeng yang tidur di sofa. Mereka pun memanggil dokter seraya memanggil-manggil Sungmin, panik melanda melihat nafas Sungmin yang semakin sulit,

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap lurus kedepan kesadaranya belum pulih benar. Menatap wajah orang tuanya membuat Sungmin tenang, "Appa!" ucap Sungmin tersengal ia menangis, menagis sejadi-jadinya tidak ia perdulikan rasa sakit di dada kirinya yang muncul lagi, ia hanya mau dipeluk appanya sekarang.

"Sst gwanchana Sungmin kenapa? Mana yang sakit katakan pada appa eum. Han, mana dokternya!" pekik Heechul panik.

"Appa,hiks, hiks, appa" raung Sungmin lagi membuat mereka kelimpungan.

"Gwanchana?appa disini , appa disini, Sungmin tenang ya…"

Mimpi itu datang lagi dan semakin parah dan mengerikan. Sungmin melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun tidur putih berendanya gadis itu memegang boneka kelinci putihnya,menyusuri koridor sebuah mansion yang gelap. Ia berjalan meraba dalam gelap memanggil-manggil ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu tersandung tubuh milik seseorang yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai, dinginya udara bersalju menambah kesan kejam dalam deretan tubuhn-tubuh yang tergelak bersimbah darah dimansion itu, Sungmin berteriak saat melihat pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala gadis kecil itu…

"Appa" pekik Sungmin berontak saat dokter mencobanya menyuntikan obat penenang. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam saat benda tipis nan tajam itu menembus kulitnya, Heechul nyaris menangis melihat keadaan puterinya .

"Han, Sungmin , Sungmin…." Isaknya dalam pelukan 'suaminya'. Perih saat melihat puteri mereka tergolek lemas seperti itu.

Dokter sibuk mengecek pupil mata Sungmin, denyut nadi gadis itu yang sangat lemah, seorang suster datang memakaikan masker oksigen untuknya, jarum infuse dan peralatan medis lain terpasang penuh ditubuhnya. Heechul menggeram sedih tidak tega saat dokter kembali memacu detak jantung Sungmin dengan defibilator…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, gadis kecil yang baru genap berusia dua tahun itu membesut melipat tangannya di dada, ia masih kekeh tidak mau tidur. Berulang kali Ryeowook membujuk agar puteri kecilnya itu tidur, namun tampaknya bocah bermata besar itu belum ada tanda-tanda mengantuk.

"Kyungsoo-a kalau tidak mau tidur nanti omma tinggal lo, ini sudah malam chagi " bujuk Ryeowook lagi, namun anaknya itu malah berjalan mundur menghindari ibunya, punggung kecilnya kini terhalang oleh pintu kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamar Ryeowook.

Kembali Ryeowook membujuk dengan iming-iming hal-hal yang disukai bocah itu, helaan nafas kembali terdengar, ia kekeh tidak mau tidur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu omma tinggal ya, " ucap Ryeowook yang lalu beringsut naik ke ranjang berpura-pura menaikan selimut dan mematikan lampu. Karena takut akan gelap akhirnya Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyusul Ryeowook naik ke kasur. Dengan kepayahan kaki pendeknya berusaha menaiki ranjang tidur itu. Ryeowook terkikik mengintip melihat raut puterinya itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekat beringsut ke dalam pelukan ibunya, "Kenapa tidak mau tidur?" tanya Ryeowook mengusap surai hitam miliknya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mengambil posel Ryeowook yang berada di atas bantal, " Appa" cicit Kyungsoo menyodorkan smartphone itu pada ibunya.

"Rindu appa?" tanya Ryeowook, "Eung.." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk pelan.

Cho Ryeowook adalah kakak perempuan Kyuhyun satu-satunya. Mereka hanya berdua di dunia ini sejak orang tua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dua belas tahun lalu. Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih sangat kecil dijaga dengan sangat baik oleh kakaknya itu. Ryeowook melindunginya dengan segenap jiwanya terlebih dari para tetuah perusahaan milik orang tua mereka yang berusaha mengusai itu semua. Sehingga jadilah mereka lebih memilih tinggal berdua dan berperan hanya sebagai pemegang saham terbesar. Toh juga itu cukup untuk menghidupi mereka.

Saat Ryeowook masih muda ia bertemu dengan seorang pria, layaknya kisah klasik seperti romansa – romansa yang dapat di jumpai di film mau pun kehidupan nyata lainnya, keduanya bertemu lalu jatuh cinta, hingga menghadirkan gadis mungil bermata belok, _Kyungsoo_, sebagai buah dari cinta keduanya.

Namun…

Ia belumlah menikah secara resmi dalam artian dalam ikatan hukum hanya secara agama saja. Hal itu dikarenakan kondisi sekarang yang belum memungkinkan entahlah, Kyuhyun juga berkali-kali mengungkit hal itu tapi sudahlah semua orang punya pemikiran sendiri bukan…

"Yeoboseyo appa Kyungsoo tidak mau tidur" ucap Ryeowook mengawali panggilannya,

Pria yang di sana dengan terkekeh membuat suara lucu mulai berkomunikasi pada puterinya itu.

"Appa kapan kesini lagi?" cicit kyungsoo dengan aksen kanak-kanaknya, "Kyungsoo kangen…" tambahnya lagi, pria itu tersenyum lembut mendengar celoteh puterinya itu."Nde jika pekerjaan appa di sini sudah selesai appa kesana ya, Kyungsoo tidur nde sudah malam jika tidak tidur nanti tidak bisa bertambah tinggi" bujuknya lagi dan membuat bocah itu memejamkan matanya seketika.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidur, gomawo" ucap Ryeowook menutup sambungan teleponnya, baru saja pria itu ingin mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, sehingga ia hanya bisa mengatakannya saat layar ponsel itu sudah keburu di matikannya.

"Tuan kami menemukannya!" seru seseorang mendobrak masuk ruangan remang-remang itu, adalah Kim Joong won yang merasa kesal karena suasana hatinya yang tadi bagus berubah buruk karena suara itu, baru saja ia bahagia karena mendengar celoteh puterinya eh tiba-tiba dirusak oleh suara buruk milik bawahannya.

Joong won mendesih , memerintah agar ia cepat menyampaikan informasi apa itu.

"Kami menemukannya, puteri dari keluarga Lee, ternyata ia masih hidup. Seorang polisi saat itu membawanya ke sebuah panti asuhan di jeju. Yang kudapat jika gadis itu telah diadopsi oleh pasangan pria dan kami belum bisa melacak keberadaannya sekarang" ucapnya mengakhiri informasinya.

"Telah di adopsi?"

"Nde, tuan. Menurut kabar delapan bulan sejak ia dinyatkan pulih dan tinggal di panti asuhan tersebut, ada pasangan suami istri yang mengadopsinya namun kami belum dapat menemukan di mana gadis itu tinggal sekarang" jelasnya lagi.

"Tidak dapat menemukannya?" manik segaris itu meruncing tajam.

Joong won mendelik, kesal karena informasi yang diberikannya kurang lengkap tidak tuntas, ia lalu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah orang tersebut. Ia terpental kebelakang, darah mengalir disudut bibir bawahannya itu, ia menahan sakit membungkuk.

"Kau mengancurkan mood baikku hanya demi berita yang menggantung!" pekiknya marah, "Keluar dan jangan kembali sampai kau menemukannya!".

.

.

.

Alunan detak jantung Sungmin terdengar indah ditelinga Heechul dan Hanggeng, seakan sebuah instrument musik yang menenangkan, mereka tenang karena masih bisa mendengarkan denyut kehidupan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa jam tadi yang melelahkan akhirnya gadis itu kembali stabil, berhasil melewati masa kritisnya,teringat lagi tentang apa yang dokter katakan membuat mereka cemas bukan main tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan puteri mereka.

"Ia mengalami shock, dan jantungnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima respon yang ada. Ia masih sangat lemah usahakan agar ia selalu dalam kondisi tenang dan senang, jangan membuatnya berfikir terlalu keras."nasehat dokter pada mereka.

"Sungmin" desah Heechul mengusap kening berkeringat Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Saya sadar ada kejanggalan di cerita ini dan saya memutuskan untuk merubah sedikit alurnya jadi saya minta maaf kalau membuat bingung. Bagi yang belum bosan di harapkan membaca dari awal, jika respon bagus saya akan update cepat, _deep bow…_

**.**

**_Black Snow_**

**Ilsan,Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu,**

tepatnya pada saat di malam kelahiran Lee Sungmin, gadis muda yang sekarang tengah tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius.

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan para maid tampak terlihat di sepanjang koridor rumah megah yang terletak di pinggir kota milik Keluarga Lee. Sang tuan besar sejak tadi di rundung rasa cemas dan takut, pasalnya kini puterinya tengah bertarung nyawa antara hidup dan mati demi melahirkan cucunya.

Namanya Lee Teuk, wanita berwajah bak jelmaan malaikat tanpa sayap itu sejak tadi tanpa henti berteriak, meraung kesakitan dan menyebut nama Tuhan tanpa putus. Biku-biku jarinya sudah memutih karena terlalu sering ia mengerat seprai dan bantalnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung juga terus mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

"Nona muda anda harus kuat" adalah bibi Jang memberinya sebuah semangat dan usapan –usapan lembut didaerah panggulnya yang sudah sangat kebas dan nyeri luar biasa. Leeteuk mengangguk samar sedikit berjengit saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang merogoh jalan lahirnya.

"Pembukaannya sempurna, sekarang nona tarik nafas dan buang perlahan. Kami akan membantu dari sini" ucap bidan wanita itu.

Lee teuk hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti setiap intruksi yang dikatakan oleh mereka, beberapa kali bahkan ia sempat kehilangan kesadaran karena kehabisan tenaga, beruntung bibi Jang selalu bisa membuatnya kembali sadar.

"Argghhh,hosh,hos,hosh." erangnya mengejan, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa semua sakitnya berpusat pada bagian pinggang dan panggulnya, seakan mau patah, bagaikan tulangmu remuk saat rasa itu kembali datang setiap sepuluh menit sekali.

Tiga belas menit, rambut kehitaman itu menyembul dari dalam bibir vagina Leeteuk, ia tercekat saat merasakan panas dan sakit apalagi ketika ada tangan-tangan yang ikut melebarkan jalan lahirnya,mungkin saja itu sobek, benaknya masih sempat berfikir.

"Ajhumah appo" sengal Leeteuk kebali mengeratkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan sang pengasuh, "Nona muda harus kuat, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kita bisa melihatnya." Ucapnya memberikan semangat. Lee teuk terenyuh saat melihat senyuman tulus dari wajah wanita tua itu, ia pun mengangguk dan memulai mengejan lagi ketika bidan wanita itu menyuruhnya lagi untuk mengejan.

Sementara itu diluaran sana hiruk pikuk jutaan manusia di dunia tampak antusias akan pergantian tahun yang hanya tinggal menghitung detik . Ribuan kembang api telah siap untuk diluncurkan ikut memeriahkan malam pergantian tahun.

'**TENG, TENG, TENG'**

Sorak sorai jutaan umat manusia menggema menjadi satu pada pergantian malam di tahun baru.

Bersamaan dengan itu sesosok mungil pun ikut menangis kencang, menghadirkan air mata kebahagian untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bayi mungil itu tampak menggeliat saat tangan-tangan perawat membasuhnya dengan air hangat menghilangkat pliket darah bercampur ketuban. Lee teuk lemas, namun hatinya terasa sangat puas ketika mendengar suara kencang puterinya itu.

Puterinya sudah lahir dengan selamat. Segala luka serta rasa sakit yang dia derita selama ini seraya sirna saat puterinya hadir ke dunia.

Lee teuk melihat sosok mungil yang kini telah bersih dan wangi berbalut kain berwarna merah muda. Matanya masih terpejam tangannya bergerak-gerak kecil, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ukuran tubuhnya serasa sangat pas dalam gendongan Lee teuk, sangat kecil dan mungil,

"Minni, …" panggilnya pada sang puteri sesaat sebelum mata indah Lee teuk terpejam.

'**BRAK'**

Suara pintu terbuka menampakkan raut kecemasan bercampur kebahagian dari sang tuan besar. Dengan senyum bahagia Lee teuk dengan bangga menunjukkan betapa cantik puterinya itu kepada sang ayah. Pria tua itu sontak tersenyum lebar, entah hilang kemana semua rasa cemas dan takut dan was-wasnya tadi.

" Antarkan kembali anak itu kepada ayahnya"

"T,tapi tuan besar nona muda…"

"Cepat laksanakan perintah ku! Puteriku biar aku yang mengurusnya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Snow**

**Written by hyejin park 2014©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characters are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|AU|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-crime|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment|plagiat not allowed|GS|Yaoi|**

**Rate : M**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Appa!" pekik Kyungsoo senang saat melihat sang ayah berdiri di depannya dan tengah membuka lebar-lebar tangannya guna menangkap tubuh kecilnya itu. Kyungsoo terkikik senang saat kecupan lembut jatuh bertubi-tubi mendarat di wajahnya. Kecupan pertama jatuh pada dahinya,lau kedua mata besarnya,hidungnya dan ke seluruh jengkal wajahnya hingga sedikit basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

"Rindu appa ?" gelitik Joong won kembali diperut Kyungsoo, bocah perempuan itu mengangguk imut dan melingkarkan tangannya erat-erat pada leher sang ayah,takut jika ayahnya itu pergi lagi. Salahkan saja pria bermata segaris itu yang amat jarang berkunjung ke apartement Ryeowook. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ryeowook ,ia baru sadar jika ada sesuatu untuknya, sesuatu yang bisa menebus waktu kosong mereka bertiga.

"Omma eodiseo?" tanya Joong won memangku Kyungsoo di sofa, "Pelgi sebental, membuang sampah" jawabnya dengan aksen khas bocah dua tahun menurut perhitungan internasional itu.

Joong won mengangguk kemudian merogoh saku jasnya dan mengelurkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda berhiaskan pita kecil yang lucu. Mata besar Kyungsoo mengerjap, tersirat akan pekikan girang dari binary-binar matanya, sebuah miniature tokoh kartun penguin kesukaannya,

_Pororo…_

"Pololo" ucapnya pelan namun syarat akan kebahagian, kemudian Joong won yang senang atas respon puteri kecilnya itu membawaya kesenuah gendongan dann putaran-putaran kecil sembari menyanyikan jingle pororo, tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut berkoar juga, menyanyikan keras-keras lirik demi lirik dari film kartun itu.

"Kyungsoo suka?"

"Eung, gomawo appa" kecupnya di pipi sang ayah.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam yang meriah dengan semua celotehan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai hampir terjungkal ketika melihat ekpresi lucu keponakannya itu saat melebarkan matanya dann memasang wajah persis seperti burung hantu.

"Kyungsoo-a kau ini polos sekali" kekeh Kyuhyun sembari menyampirkan beberapa potong paprika hijau ke mangkuk Joong won,

"Hei!"pekiknya saat melihat mangkuknya penuh dengan potongan paprika. Kyuhyun memasang senyum dua jari dan memelas dengan memasang aegyo yang jelas-jelas tidak lucu sama sekali.

'**TAK'**

Jitakan sumpit Ryeowook melayang di kepala Kyuhyun, "Habiskan atau aku akan memotong uang jajanmu !" deliknya dan membuat kedua pria disana baik Joong won ataupun Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengunyah bulat-bulat paprika itu.

"Kalo tidak makan sayul nanti tidak bica cepat tinggi ya omma" ucap Kyungsoo polos mengingat kembali tentang apa yang pernah di ucapkan sang ibu. Dengan sayang kepala itu di elus lembut , Ryeowook tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan sang anak.

"Ryeong…." Cicit Jong won namun keburu di sela oleh puterinya dan Kyuhyun,

"jika mulut penuh tidak boleh bicara" Dan Ryeowook dengan santai mengangguk. jika sudah begini yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedang marah padanya itu.

"Hahhhh" baru saja Joong won akan menghela nafas tiba-tiba saja ia kembali dikejutkan oleh pemandangan mangkuknya yang penuh akan sayuran dan bukan hanya paprika saja, "Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Joong won saat pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu telah meninggalkan meja makan.

"Oppa mau kemana habiskan dulu makanannya ,sayang jika harus membuang-buang makanan" ketus Ryeowook, pasrah pria bermata segaris itu hanya bisa kembali duduk dan makan.

**.**

**.**

Sudah pukul sebelas malam, tiga menit setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Joong won. Sehabis makan malam tadi bocah itu tidak berhenti diam terus mengajak ayah dan pamannya bermain masak-masakan dengan ia sebagai kokinya.

Berulang kali juga Ryeowook mengomel karena puterinya lagi-lagi susah disuruh tidur.

"nuna, biarkan saja kenapa sih , uri Kyungsoo kan jarang bertemu appanya " itu jawaban yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun pada kakaknya itu.

Ryeowook sedikir berfikir saat melihat tawa Kyungsoo yang sudah redup karena mengantuk namun ia tahan karena masih ingin bermain dengan ayahnya. Joong won pun demikian tidak peduli seberapa lelah dirinya dan juga sifat aslinya tetapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan puterinya pria itu menjadi sangat berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat.

Jika difikir-fikir memang iya sih, tidak ada salahnya meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk gadis kecilnya itu. "Omma sini-sini, Kyungsoo buat kimbab" ajaknya sembari menyodorkan sebuah piring kosong berisikan kimbab hayalan buatannya, dan membuatnya hampir saja meledakkan tawanya adalah dengan bodohnya Joong won mengambil dan mengunyah kimbab hayalan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Appa mashita?"

"Nde…."

"Omma ppaliwa!nanti dihabisin appa kimbabnya…."

Mereka hanya bermain bertiga dan minus Kyuhyun tentunya.

Kyuhyun?

Jangan tanyakan keberadaan pemuda itu sekarang karena saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam bus menuju rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat, setelah sebelumnya mendapat telepon dari Hanggeng yang menyuruhnya untuk menemani Sungmin malam ini. Bagai menang lotre pemuda itu bersorak girang dan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah memeluk gemas keponakannya hingga hampir membuatnya menangis.

"Nuna, hyung aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Joong won.

"Biarkan saja, paling-paling ia menemani Sungmin. "ucap Ryeowook singkat tanpa meladeni lagi pertanyaan Joong won dan fokus pada permainan puterinya itu.

"Yeobo" sontak panggilan Joong won membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook barusan, dengan erat tangan Joong won melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku merindukanmu" ucap Joong won pada akhirnya dan membuat Ryeowook mengedarkan bola matanya jengah, namun tersirat tipis jika pipi wanita itu sekarang tengah merona.

**.**

**.**

Seorang dokter bertubuh gempal menyambut pandangan Sungmin saat ia membuka matanya. Senyum dokter itu merekah manakala melihat pasien istemewanya itu telah sadar kembali. Dengan lemas Sungmin hanya bisa mengeleng dan mengatakan kata tidak baik dengan pelan.

Dokter itu kemudian menyalakan senter kecil dan memeriksa pupil mata Sungmin, lalu mengecek suhu tubuh dan tekanan darahnya yang ternyata masih rendah. Mungkin karena efek anemia yang juga dipunya Sungmin.

"Dokter" cicit Sungmin saat mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak mendapati keberadaan ayah dan daddynya.

"Orang tuamu sedang keluar sebentar" jawab dokter itu sembari mengecek infuse Sungmin. Gadis itu mengerti dan kembali memejamkan matanya lagi, saat dokter selesai memeriksa keadaanya.

"Baiklah Sungmin jika besok tekanan darah dan semuanya normal tiga hari lagi kau bisa pulang. Oh yah, aku hampir lupa daddy mu bilang jika mereka sepertinya akan datang larut, jadi mereka menyuruh pacar untuk datang" goda dokter itu genit.

.

.

**Black Snow_Black Snow_Black Snow**

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangan yang hanya ditemani oleh temaramnya sinar rembulan, desahan-desahan erotis menggema menambah suasana panas menambah gairah dua insane sesame jenis yang sedang berpagut mesra dalam ranjang tak berbentuk itu.

"Eughh… (hisap).. yeahhh" ucapnya serak saat bibir dan lidah itu kembali menyapu bagian tubuhnya memberikannya kenikmatan hingga membuatnya menggelinjang geli.

"Desahkan namaku…" pinta sosok di atasnya, yang tengah jahil mempermainkan miliknya yang sudah sangat memerah dan mengeras.

"Ahhh, Hae-a! lakukan sekarang! ppali!" pintanya merengek dan membalikkan posisi mereka , pria blonde itu mengambil lubricant lalu kemudian mengoleskannya pada milik patnernya itu, memulai ancang-ancang mengambil posisi yang pas, dan

'**JLEB'**

…Keduanya melenguh bersamaan dengan darah yang berdesir hebat seakan tertarik ke dalam medan magnet berisikan jutaan partike-partikel yang dinamakan gairah yang membuncah.

Keduanya saling bertaut, berpagut, dan bergerak dalam kecepatan konstan, lemah, pelan, kencang,dan keras menubruk tepat di titik sasaran milik keduanya. Hingga mereka sampai pada puncak kenikmatan tiada tara. Saling memuji satu sama lain, saling melempar senyum dan kata cinta.

**.**

**.**

Dua anak manusia itu kini tengah saling berbaring dan saling peluk. Donghae mengelap lembut surai milik Eunhyuk yang sangat lepek akibat aktivitas mereka tadi.

Mereka saling terpejan namun belum tertidur. Menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih bernaung di tubuh mereka.

"Eunhyuk-a, belakangan ini aku sering didatangi gadis kecil itu dalam mimpi. Kau tahu apa yang diucapkannya berulang –ulang padaku, "appa, dia memanggil manggil nama ayahnya… dan dia terlihat kesakitan" cerita Donghae.

"Puteri rakun tua itu kah?" tanya Eunhyuk, Donghae mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk untuk menghadapnya, ia mengelus pipi itu lembut, "Kau tahu jika ibu dari gadis kecil itu masih hidup dan Kura-kura gila itu sedang mencarinya kemana-mana demi memancing wanita itu keluar…" desah Donghae dan membelesakkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

Pria blonde itu diam tanda mengerti sedikit menerawang tentang kejadian sekitar tujuh belas tahun lalu jauh sebelum peristiwa tiga belas tahun itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**Ilsan, di malam kelahiran Lee Sungmin tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.**

" _Antarkan kembali anak itu kepada ayahnya"_

"_T,tapi tuan besar nona muda…"_

"_Cepat laksanakan perintah ku! Puteriku biar aku yang mengurusnya"_

**.**

**.**

"Di mana puteriku!" Lee teuk memekik dan berkeliaran mengitari satu demi satu ruangan yang ada di rumah besar itu. Hanya tiga jam berselang setelah ia melahirkan namun kini keberadaan puterinya entah di mana. Sementara di belakang wanita itu tampak beberapa pelayan yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Di mana Puteriku!" tanya Lee teuk sekali lagi pada mereka yang masih mengawasinya. Lee teuk kacau, ia benar-benar kacau saat ini. Tak ia perdulikan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang masih mendera bagian perutnya. Yang ia inginkan hanya puterinya yang baru lahir.

"Demi Tuhan mengapa kalian semua hanya diam, ke mana? Ke mana ayah membawa puteriku pergi Kemana!" Lee teuk histeris hingga ia tidak kuat menumpu berat badanya mengakibatkan tubuhnya limbung ke belakang.

.

**.**

Mata Eunhyuk terpejam saat mengingat di malam pada saat ia membawa tubuh rapuh Sungmin pergi dari mansion mewah milik keluarga Lee. Saat itu usianya baru menginjak lima belas tahun, posisinya saat itu hanyalah seorang anak dari pelayan wanita yang menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mengabdi pada keluarga itu.

Eunhyuk muda berjalan sembari mendekap sesosok bayi mungil yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaketnya. Ia masih sangat rapuh, terlihat jika bibir mungil bayi itu agak membiru karena suhu udara yang dingin di musim ini. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan keluar untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa nya ke ayah bayi itu.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di rumah itu, ia juga tidak mau di pusingkan oleh pertanyaan mengapa tuan besar tega membawa cucunya yang masih baru dilahirkan keluar dari mansion itu. Yang dia tahu hanya lah menuruti perintah tuan besar untuk mengantarkan bayi yang sekarang tengah menatapnya itu kepada ayahnya.

"Eh, Kau terbangun ya" ucap Eunhyuk menatap iba.

**.**

**.**

**Black Snow - Black Snow - Black Snow**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerinyit heran karena sejak tadi kekasih prianya itu masih melamun usai kegiatan panas mereka. Berkali- kali pula ia mencoba memanggil manggil namanya namun pria blonde itu belum bergeming juga. Ia masih tetap dalam posisi sama, berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Hae, seharusnya aku tidak membawa bayi itu pergi jauh dari ibunya" sesal Eunhyuk dengan nada datar.

"Nde?"

Donghae yang bingung dengan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan hanya dapat bertanya-tanya.

"Seharusnya saat itu aku bisa berfikir lebih dewasa, seharusnya saat itu aku bisa lebih peka, dan seharusnya saat itu aku tidak menuruti perintah tuan besar untuk memisahkan bayi itu dari ibunya"

"Hah? Bayi? Bayi siapa?"

"Hahhhhh, benar kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat"

"Hyuk! Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Donghae mulai geram, sejak tadi pertanyaanya hanya di abaikan.

"Hae, seberapa besar rasa cintamu pada tubuhku?" Eunhyuk kini bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di hadapan Donghae yang tengah di buat bingung sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja sangat… Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan jika kita akan berbagi tubuh satu sama lain, dan tentu saja rasa cintaku padamu yang sangatlah besar dari pada hasratku pada tubuhmu"

Eunhyuk berdecih, ia tertawa sinis lalu menatap tajam Donghae, " Dasar bodoh, aku bertanya begitu singkat tapi kau menjawabnya begitu panjang"

"Hyuk, ada apa sebenarnya, apa kau marah karena aku berlaku kasar padamu saat kita berhubungan tadi? Tapi bukankah aku melakukannnya setiap saat dan kau juga menyukainya bukan. Katakan pada ku pasti ada hal yang membuatmu begini, ada apa?

Eunhyuk masih menyunggingkan senyumannya dan tetap menatap pria yang ada di dekatnya kini, "Kita sudah bersama empat belas tahun Hyuk, demi Tuhan!"

"Tch, bahkan kini kau berani menyebut nama Tuhan demi aku. Lucu sekali, hahahahahaha… "

"Hyuk"

"Lee Donghae seberapa dalam kau mengenalku huh? Mau aku ceritakan sebuah rahasia?"

**.**

**.**

_**Bangsal Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Busan…**_

Teriakan demi teriakan yang syarat akan kepedihan memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang melintasi lorong ruang pesakitan itu. Di dalamnya dapat kita lihat sesosok wanita yang tengah terikat dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajah pucat serta mata membengkak akibat tangisannya yang tiada henti.

Tujuh kali kejutan listrik tak membuatnya berhenti berteriak memanggil puterinya.

"DI MANA PUTERIKU!"

"KEMBALIKAN PUTERIKU!"

Pekiknya pilu sampai sebuah jarum suntik berisikan obat penenang menjadi sesuatu hal yang mampu membuatnya terpejam menutup mata.

**Nama : Lee Teuk**

**Usia : 38 th**

**Dokter : Jung Yunho**

Itulah yang tertera dalam sebuah papan yang digantung disudut bawah ranjang pasiennya. Wanita itu bernama Lee teuk dan sudah hampir tiga belas tahun dia menghuni rumah sakit jiwa di Busan ini. Dan Jung Yunho, dokter jiwa yang dipercaya untuk menanganinya selama ini, masih kental dalam ingatannya saat pertama Leeteuk dibawa kemari.

Keadannya sangat kacau waktu itu, persis seperti hari ini. Ia merancau dan mengamuk tidak jelas, sehingga membuatnya mengambil tindakan untuk menyuntikkannya obat bius berdosis tinggi agar wanita itu dapat tenang.

Seorang yang mengaku sebagai walinya mengatakan jika Leeteuk baru saja mengalami tekanan mental yang cukup hebat akibat pengalaman traumatis. Menurutnya saat itu, ia mengatakan jika Leeteuk melihat sendiri bagaimana puteri dan suaminya tewas mengenaskan di depan matanya sendiri, dan sejak saat itu jiwanya terganggu.

Namun yang membuat Yunho miris adalah selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini , tidak ada satupun keluarga yang menjenguknya. Hanya uang kiriman setiap bulan yang lancar diterima oleh pihak rumah sakit sebagai biaya pengobatannya disini. Biaya yang sangat besar untuk sebuah penyakit yang tidak kunjung sembuh.

Mungkin karena bukan tidak bisa sembuh, tapi karena ia tidak mau sembuh. Selama ini yang Leeteuk tidak pernah bicara sepatah katamu, susah untuk makan ataupun minum obat. Saat ia kambuh dan mengamuk pun ia hanya memanggil nama puterinya dengan nada suara penuh pilu.

Tidak jarang juga Yunho yang kasihan dengan kondisi Leeteuk, ia juga sudah berusaha mencari alamat atau menghubungi pihak keluarganya namun hal itu percuma. Seakan Leeteuk memang sengaja diasingkan disini. Yunho bahkan tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa selain nama dan usia Leeteuk. Terhitung tiga belas tahun ia disini. Wanita itu juga hanya bisa berteriak meminta bayinya di kembalikan.

Menghubungi pihak wali, sudah dari dulu Yunho melakukan itu dan ternyata identitas walinya pun disembunyikan. Uang kiriman setiap bulan yang dikirim ke rekening rumah sakit itu berasal dari dana asuransi jiwa wanita itu sendiri. Tidak ada informasi khusus yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk olehnya.

"_Ah,benar juga… "_

Yunho pun jadi teringat dulu sempat ada seseorang yang mengunjungi Leeteuk dan itupun hanya satu kali. Ia masih ingat betul penampilan orang itu, ia terlihat sangat cantik sehingga Yunho mengiranya seorang wanita, dan pada nyatanya dia adalah seorang pria.

**.**

**.**

**Bangsal rumah sakit jiwa Haneul Busan, tiga belas tahun yang lalu**

…_tampak seorang wanita yang tengah meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari ikatan ditangannya. Ada empat orang perawat yang terlihat bertugas memegangi kaki dan tangan wanita itu agar tidak banyak bergerak saat dokter akan menyuntikkan dengan obat penenang._

_Jung Yunho, begitulah dokter yang sudah empat tahun ini bertugas sebagai dokter jiwa di rumah sakit milik pemerintah itu. _

"_KEMBALIKAN PUTERIKU BRENGSEK!" teriak wanita itu sekali lagi, gerakan kuat tubuhnya membuat salah seorang perawat terjungkal kebelakang._

"_Kim Leetuk usia dua puluh tiga tahun" begitulah keterangan yang ia terima saat wanita itu masuk kemari dua hari yang lalu. Pasien yang tidak berhenti mengamuk dan berteriak meminta puterinya di kembalikan._

"_Putrinya meninggal saat usianya empat tahun karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, ia dibawa oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai keluarganya kemari" begitulah yang terima dari keterangan seorang perawat yang membantunya._

"_Walinya masih menunggu di sana sengsonim"_

"_Permisi, apa kau wali dari pasien Leeteuk?" tanya Yunho sopan pada seorang pria berpenampilan flamboyant itu dilobi rumah sakit, saat pria itu hendak keluar dari sana._

"_nde, anda?"_

"_Saya Jung Yunho, dokter yang menangani pasien Kim Leeteuk. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya tanyakan pada anda selaku walinya, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"_

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Jung, anda sudah bisa pulang dan biar saya saja yang menjaga nyonya Lee" seruanya perawat barusan membuyarkan ingatan Yunho saat pertama kali Lee teuk di bawa ke sana.

"Iya terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku"

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatapnya kasihan, ia benar-benar kasihan akan nasib yang dialami Leeteuk. Apapun yang terjadi padanya dulu pastilah hal yang sangat buruk karena meninggalkan bekas luka yang amat dalam. Ingin sekali ia bisa menyembuhkan wanita ini, namun ia bisa apa. Penyakit jiwa yang dialaminya bukanlah demam yang akan turun jika kau meminum obat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca yang berminat silahkan REVIEW**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpar-**

**08052015**

**.**


End file.
